1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of vehicle transmission shift systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem with vehicles equipped with manual transmissions is transmission shift lever jump-out (i.e., unintended disengagement of a gear ratio). A transmission may jump out of gear when the vehicle travels over bumpy roads or railroad crossings. Shifters ought to be designed to shift with minimal effort. Such a shifter, however, may be particularly susceptible to disengagement if the chassis is subject to resonances due to bumps in the road. There is a need for a transmission shift system that is responsive and easy to shift, yet is not prone to disengagement.